Among The Tombs
by AllyOhYeah
Summary: Forced into an eternal life of servitude, Isabella Swan learns that sometimes it pays to pave your own path in life. She wasn't expecting it to lead her among the tombs.
1. A Merciful King

**Among The Tombs**

**Prologue** – A Merciful King

The coolest night that South Carolina had seen this summer was slowly drawing to a close, giving way to soft sun-rays that lazily forced the shadows back into their recesses for yet another day. Birds that were normally singing were unusually scarce for this time of morning, their songs having been replaced by an eerie silence that not even the crickets were bold enough to fill. A lone farmhouse sat nestled within the picturesque landscape of the countryside, quaint and unassuming in its simplicity, a startling contrast to the imposing figure pacing back and forth within its walls.

He was a slight man of average height, with pin straight, raven hair that fell just below his shoulder blades, resting neatly against his expensive, tailored suit. What he lacked in build, however, was easily overlooked by his commanding presence. It was clear to anyone that crossed him; he was a very powerful man.

Master Aro held the same ethereal beauty that many of his kind did - all sharp features and perfect symmetry. These qualities were not what had others fearing him, however. It was a single stroke of his fingers that could very well mean your undoing. There was nothing Aro relished more than seeing someone broken and vulnerable before him. In his opinion, knowledge was power, and he had more than three millennia's worth locked within the recesses of his cunning mind.

It was no secret that Aro considered himself a God amongst Gods – Ruler of immortals. Anything other than blind obedience from those under his rule would be considered a personal insult, and those with the audacity to insult the king were dealt with swiftly. The fact that he had traveled so far from his homeland in Italy to deal with such problems is what had him pacing back and forth, barely suppressing his rage.

"Master…" The whisper seemed to carry with the wind, nothing more than a soft sigh that could barely be heard over the rustling of the leaves.

The king flared his nostrils, scenting the air before snapping his head to the doorway in a fashion that looked completely inhuman.

"Here," he replied just as quietly. "Bring him to me."

Two child-like vampires were the first to enter the cabin, their youthful appearances a truly surprising contrast to the sadistic inner workings of their minds. Jane and Alec were among Aro's most trusted guard and not without reason. Jane's ability to inflict pain on any person of her liking was enough to have most immortals averting their eyes in fear. Her brother's gift, however, was much more subtle. In a lot of ways it was the opposite of his sister's, completely cutting off ones senses - an experience no vampire relished.

Following behind them was a bulky, dark haired male, showcasing muscles upon muscles. His hulking, six foot, seven inch frame intimidating to even the most deadly of men. His companion looked almost dwarfed in his presence, even though he was in no way considered a short man. The roguish smile, and slight upward tilt to the smaller man's almond shaped eyes hinted of an ethnic background that was almost hidden beneath the planes of his startlingly perfect face. It was the vampire being dragged in behind them, however that was the object of Aro's ire.

"Felix, Demetri," Aro murmured, addressing his two guard members, "Release him."

The dirty blonde vampire between them slumped to the ground, seemingly unconscious; his thick matted hair falling limply over his vacant red eyes. He was a heavily scarred individual, exhibiting a variety of raised ridges and severe indentations that marred his skin like a grotesque road map. There were several open wounds on his arms oozing a thick, clear liquid with a pinkish tinge, a side effect from the bloody meal he had recently consumed. It was clear by his ashen pallor that he had been severely injured while trying to defend himself.

It took a few moments for the scarred individual to regain his bearings as Alec's gift began to recede, and an involuntary growl began to rumble from deep within his chest.

"Welcome back, Mr. Whitlock," Aro spoke in a deceptively calm voice, ignoring the threatening noises coming from the blonde vampire.

The blonde's eyes snapped to the king and a ferocious snarl left his lips, "Where is Alice? Where is my mate?"

The king said nothing, but nobody missed the cruel curl of his lips as he stared down at the disfigured vampire. He was enjoying this immensely. The vampire at his feet was radiating such desperate fury. Aro would enjoy watching him crumble.

Life hadn't exactly been kind to Jasper Whitlock. After waking to this life in the midst of a war and being forced to survive in the most ruthless of ways, the etchings carved in his skin were only a small testament of just how dangerous a vampire he truly was. There weren't many of his kind that carried a scar and lived to tell the tale.

It was a disorientating feeling to be forced into unconsciousness as an immortal. For Jasper, it had been over a hundred and forty odd years since he had succumbed to slumber. To awaken in such a vulnerable state, and without his mate, no less, was enough to make his skin crawl with anxiety. He did not like feeling so out of control. The bond between vampire mates was sacred, and it was commonly known that should one perish, the other would generally follow. Those who chose to live ran the risk of insanity.

Jasper couldn't fathom what it would mean to have Alice taken away. Deep down underneath all the denial, he knew though. It was there, deep within his bones, a festering void in his chest that he was too afraid to acknowledge. He could feel her absence in his soul.

Instinctively he crouched into a defensive position, ready to tear the flesh from anyone who dared approach him, especially if it meant finding a way back to Alice.

_"My mate…" _his mind chanted_. "Must find my mate…"_

He had barely moved an inch before he was writhing in agony on the floor, letting loose a series of snarls and cries that echoed loudly through the cabin as he struggled to maintain his right mind.

"Jane," Aro, sighed reverently, stroking his fingers in thanks along the contours of his prized pet's face. She leaned into her master's touch, soaking in his affections. After all, this was the kind of thing she lived for. She would bring the world to their knees if it pleased her master so. Jasper Whitlock was no exception.

Turning his gaze back to the vampire flaying at his feet, Aro began to speak.

"I consider myself a merciful being, Mr. Whitlock. You live your existence in compliance with my laws, and I leave you well enough alone. Do you understand?"

The blonde vampire simply glared at the king, too overcome with pain to let any more than a few low growls to leave his lips.

"Now, because of your insolence," he continued, "Your mate is dead."

The roar that filled the cabin brought everyone to their knees, as waves and waves of pure unadulterated sorrow and rage reverberated through the enclosed space. It pulsed through the air, settling deep within the pores of every vampire present, resonating into their centers as if it were their very own.

"Such power," Aro breathed in awe of Jasper's empathic gift.

Aro had seen Japer's gift of course, within the mind of many vampires, but to witness his raw power first hand was truly something astonishing.

When other vampires had come to him bringing news of the horrors happening in the Americas, Aro was reluctant to believe what he was seeing at first. Armies of newly created immortals battling like a bunch of unrefined heathens over feeding grounds, showing a complete disregard for the rules concerning the exposure of their race. It was no unknown fact that a newly created vampire was almost untamable within the first year of their lives. To have hundreds within the same vicinity was nothing short of chaotic.

Stories were surfacing about an unstoppable force of immortals leaving a trail of fear and destruction in their wake. They worked like a well-oiled machine, conquering surrounding armies with an efficiency that rivaled that of their adversaries, while still maintaining some semblance of control as their numbers increased. A small Hispanic woman and her pet executioner - a military man, led them. Maria's tenacity paired with Japer's extraordinary ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him, had them controlling armies like it was child's play.

It was to Aro's extreme disappointment that months later, when it had been decided to end Maria's reign, Jasper was no longer a part of her army. He so would have loved to possess his gift as his own. Now, it was just wasted.

"You will burn!" Jasper roared, struggling against Felix's gigantic boot that kept him pinned to the ground. The gargantuan vampire was struggling to remain upright under the onslaught of Jasper's intense emotions, that were billowing out of him in waves. He had no doubt that things would be playing out a lot differently had the blonde been in a less weakened state. "Mark my words, I will end every single one of you!"

Aro ignored his outburst and stood, removing an embroidered handkerchief from his front pocket, dabbing at the specks of venom induced saliva that now littered his suit jacket from Jasper's outburst.

"The punishment for withholding information from the Volturi is death, and still you chose to deliberately keep the nature of your mate's ability hidden from us."

"You would have taken her!" Jasper snarled.

"Yes, I would have!" Aro hissed in retaliation, dropping all pretenses of calm "As is my right as king!"

With a terrifying growl, Aro sunk his teeth deep into the blonde's neck and began to pull; viciously tearing his head clean from his shoulders. The sickening snap of tendons was drowned out by Jasper's painful roar that gradually subsided into unintelligible gurgles, as his voice box was rendered useless.

The scarred vampire's memories flooded Aro's head at the contact, and his secrets were no more.

"You are lucky that no others in your coven harbor any gifts…" Aro spoke to the severed head, "Otherwise they would have joined you. And let me tell you, Mr. Whitlock, you are in for one _very_ long existence."

Jasper could barely think through the pain of exposed nerve endings in his neck. Although having your head torn off as an immortal couldn't kill you, the pain of the act was enough to bring the greatest warriors to their knees. The heart-rending loss of his mate was the only thing keeping him lucid. He was almost maddened with the need to avenge her death – And he would. One day, he swore he would. Their entrails would decorate his compound's gates.

"Retrieve his body," Aro ordered his guard, breaking the aggrieved from his vengeful thoughts. "I want it taken to the Whitlock's territory and burnt before his coven as a warning. His head, however, is mine."


	2. Cata Tumbas

**Among The Tombs**

**Chapter One** – Cata Tumbas

**10 years later **

Deep beneath the city of Volterra, a cloaked figure wanders aimlessly through the never-ending passageways that make up the catacombs of the once small Tuscan village. Though the walls are not imbedded in bones like it's sister in Paris, these tunnels still harbor their fair share of skeletons. Death lingers in the air; a product of the many drained bodies that are left to decay within the narrow stonewalls that make up their graves.

Not a slither of light penetrates the darkness surrounding the immortal. Her perfect eyesight can make out the ancient Latin words that are etched in the stone, effortlessly.

Among the tombs.

Perhaps one day this place would become her tomb. Or maybe it already was - decided for her the moment her human life had come to an end.

She had walked most of these corridors many times before, but never this one exclusively. The hallways were narrower, revealing intricate paintings, worn from the harsh mistress known as time. In the past, she could never shake the feeling of discomfort as she journeyed this particular way.

The content of the surrounding artwork left her unsettled. Thousands of hands cast towards the sky, reaching blindly for a deity of undistinguishable features. The look of utter devotion on the faces of the followers was unnerving, almost as much as the familiar black robe adorning the God they're paying homage to, specifically in conjunction with the words written beneath.

**FINIS VITAE SED NON DEVOTIO**

As she continued on, the air became thicker causing the hairs at the back of her neck to stand on end. She knew she was no longer alone. A quick inhale of breath had her unconsciously scenting the area, an instinctive trait for her kind; yet there was nothing. Confused and not entirely willing to doubt her instincts, she began to retreat. 'Curiosity killed the cat' her father used to tell her, and if there was one word to describe Isabella Swan, curious was putting it mildly.

The hands in the painting looked to be reaching toward her as she made her departure, seemingly in an enticing bid to make her stay. It made her want to leave even more.

She stopped mid step when the air became heavy yet again. She felt her breath catch as a peculiar sensation swept over, causing her chest to tighten. She didn't understand. Vampires had no need to breathe; yet she suddenly felt as though she was suffocating. The thickness surrounding her, settled into her limbs like a heavy blanket of dread. She was struggling to hold herself together.

Grim thoughts trickled to the forefront of her mind.

_I could end it all right here. Light a fire and walk straight into the flames_…

God, she wanted to. It made perfect sense. She was desperate to end her misery.

She hadn't even noticed that her hand had unconsciously begun to stroke the box of matches she carried with her.

Like a bucket of cold water, she was brought back to reality with a hand grasping her shoulder, triggering a low warning growl of surprise. It wasn't easy to startle a vampire, making whatever just happened a moment ago even more unsettling. She wasn't the type to be unaware of her surroundings, and was feeling rather unnerved at the lack of control she exhibited earlier.

"What are you doing down here?" Came the gruff voice of Afton, thick with his heavy, Scottish accent.

"I was just exploring the catacombs, is there a problem with that?"

Afton ignored her wry tone.

"Aro has forbidden anyone to enter these passageways."

Isabella's ears perked at this news. If these corridors were forbidden, that meant Aro was hiding something important.

"My apologies, Afton," she replied with fake sweetness. "I was unaware."

The Scottish vampire eyed her warily before letting her go. He, like most of the vampires in Volterra, was aware of Isabella's defiant nature. It was common knowledge that she hated her position amongst the guard and would have left the coven long ago if Master Aro weren't holding something important over her head.

Isabella's latent talent showed signs of developing into a powerful mind shield, capable of deflecting mental attacks from those with extra abilities, much like herself. But to Aro's annoyance, nothing had yet to surface. This didn't mean she was without _some_ control over her gift though. Just the fact that she could block Aro's ability was enough to make him wary, and it wasn't just his, either. Chelsea, who was probably the most integral member of the Volturi, had no affect on her what so ever. Her ability to form bonds of loyalty within the coven all fell flat when it came to Isabella, making the young vampire a dangerous commodity.

Isabella, still lost in her own mind, stopped to think about what had transpired before Afton had showed up. She felt like she was missing something important. The way she felt… Had Afton arrived any later there's no saying what could have happened.

Grief, she decided.

Yes, that's what had been drowning her in those passageways - raw, heart wrenching grief.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Hmm," the striking male responded, without removing his eyes from the project he was working on. He was a chiseled specimen with one of those pointy faces that was all sharp angles and hard lines. A rebellious lock of coppery hair kept falling over his crimson eyes, despite his best efforts to keep it tamed.

"Do you know of any vampires that have the ability to control others?"

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked up at Isabella with a scrutinizing expression.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess. I mean, it's completely possible right, when you take our gifts into consideration?"

Edward's lips pinched into a tight expression; the kind of exasperated look an impatient grownup would give to a disobedient child. It was one that Isabella was all too familiar with. Unfortunately for her, she'd had the displeasure of looking at Edward's haughty features ever since she'd woken to this life, and even for some time before her rebirth.

"If you've come by any information of importance, it's imperative you inform Aro right away."

"It was a hypothetical question, Edward." She couldn't control the roll of her eyes. If Aro was at the top of her shit list, Edward was a close second. After all, he was the one that condemned her to this half-life. Unfortunately for her, he was also her keeper, responsible for controlling her spontaneous outbursts.

His eyes narrowed at her tone.

"I'd have thought that by now, you'd have learnt to control your insolence in my presence…" he trailed off, "considering the last time."

His words had her stiffening and unconsciously rubbing the back of her neck where his most recent mark sullied her skin. She didn't miss the sadistic little smirk that escaped as he watched her action, either.

Edward was possessive in nature and fancied Isabella his own, only to have her deny him on more than one occasion. His marks on her were a small victory as far as he was concerned. She may not return his affections, but she was still his to control. For some immortals, it wasn't uncommon for certain human characteristics to carry over into their vampire lives. In Edward's case, this included his contemptuous personality and air of superiority, an unfortunate byproduct of his blue-blood lineage.

"I meant no disrespect," Isabella responded cordially, although mentally she was imagining all the ways she'd like to make him suffer. It was times like this she was grateful he couldn't read her mind.

Isabella's theory was that Edward was his own biggest fan. He had an elevated position in the guard due to the nature of his mind-reading gift, which gave him a sense of entitlement around others of their kind. He was nothing more than a glorified brownnoser in her opinion, stunted when it came to face-to-face interaction. His biggest downfall was that he thought himself overly intelligent due to the information he gleaned from other people's minds. He couldn't grasp that he was missing the big picture. Isabella knew that were she to be judged on some of her more fleeting thoughts, they would paint a deceiving image to the woman she knew herself to be.

"Has there been a breakthrough in your shield? Is that where all these questions are coming from?" Edward enquired with interest.

"No, nothing like that. I was just curious…"

"Well don't be," he cut in. "It pays to be cautious inside these walls, not curious. Curiosity will only get you killed." And with that, he turned back to whatever he was doing, thoroughly dismissing her in the process.

Isabella sighed. She needed more information without arousing suspicion. It was obvious Edward was a senseless choice.

"By the way," Edward began, as she turned to exit the room, "Master Aro expects a progress report on the development of your shield. For your sake, I hope you don't disappoint."

* * *

Aro sat unmoving upon the ancient dais, regal in his motionless contemplation amongst the elaborate stone carvings that made up his throne, his thoughts once again drifting to the newest member of his guard. She would be a formidable addition if only she could gain control of her shield. His theory was that Isabella simply needed the right motivation.

To Aro's right sat Marcus, an immortal of legendary status by his own right, and second member of the ruling party that made up the three kings. He had long, dark hair that rested above his shoulder blades in a glorious mane of thick waves. His hard, masculine face, hinted of a man who had lived a very long life.

Marcus was perhaps the most well known of the three leaders, due to his renowned reputation as a Roman Gladiator. The once merciless warrior sitting upon the throne today, however, was barely a shadow of his former self, lost in a monotonous existence of endless days and nights. Since the death of his beloved mate, Didyme, he barely had the resolve to live, let alone rule an entire species. Many thought him to be mad, driven to insanity with loss, and perhaps he was.

Caius the third and most ruthless member of the brothers, sat to Aro's left, a perpetual sneer fixed on his face. He was youthful in appearance, a contradiction to his true age of almost three thousand years. His deep red eyes stood out like glowing rubies against the snowy, blonde hair that surrounded his wraithlike face.

The kings were broken from their quiet as a familiar scent began to permeate the air, causing all three to inhale in sync.

Caius couldn't hide his distaste.

"What is the meaning of this? A mere mortal sullying our place of respite?"

"Calm, brother", Aro intoned, as he watched Alec carry a limp, human woman into the throne room. "He has done as I have asked. Patience, and all will be revealed."

Alec deposited the woman to the center of the floor and joined his sister who had taken sentry against the wall.

The woman remained unconscious, unaware that she had entered the belly of the beast. She looked to be in her early forties, sporting chin length brown hair and a prominent tan, giving her skin a worn, leathery look.

"Cover her", Aro ordered, tossing Alec an old robe. "I do not wish for her features to be seen."

Caius watched on intrigued, knowing that Aro generally didn't do things without reason.

Marcus just looked bored.

The sound of footsteps echoing from outside the chambers came to a halt at the doorway, revealing a confused Isabella. She stared at the crumpled heap on the floor apprehensively, as she made to enter the room. The delicious scent of fresh blood was causing her nostrils to flare and her mouth to water.

"You asked to see me, Master?"

Aro clasped his hands together in feigned glee. "Yes, yes, come Isabella! Tell me, how is your shield progressing?"

Isabella slowly dragged her eyes away from the unconscious human resting three feet from her and began to formulate a response. The last thing she wanted to do was anger the king.

"I'm sorry, Master, but nothing has yet to show itself. I'm beginning to wonder if what you see is all there is to it. There's nothing tangible for me to grasp in order to project it. I'm not even sure where to start."

Aro sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I was afraid this would be the case, which is why I would like to try something new," he began. "It's my opinion that you simply lack the correct motivation. Perhaps it's time to take a more pro-active approach."

Aro nodded at Jane and motioned towards the human on the floor.

Isabella's hands flew to her mouth in alarm as the cloak was removed, exposing the familiar woman beneath. She couldn't smother her broken gasp.

"Oh god, oh god", she chanted in shock at the sight of Renee Dwyer's unmoving body. Four years had passed since the last time she'd laid eyes on her mother's face. Three of those had been spent as an immortal. She never expected to see her again.

"Mom… Mom?" she choked, rushing to her side and gently nudging her into consciousness.

Slowly, Renee's eyes began to blink, focusing on her daughter's face.

"Bella?" she rasped in confusion, using Isabella's much-preferred nickname. "Is that really you?"

"God, Mom," Bella cried, throwing her arms around her. "I missed you so much." The two clung to each other, oblivious to their surroundings, lost in the comfort of each other's embrace.

"I thought you were dead…" Renee sobbed, before her tirade was interrupted by a masculine clearing of the throat. She looked up to see three captivating men seated before her. They were all dressed in black robes, covering what looked to be ceremonial attire, the kind fitted for a royal.

"Welcome, Renee." Aro spoke lowly, his voice echoing through the large space. "As touched as I am by this little reunion, I'm afraid the time for niceties is over."

Before Bella could grasp what was happening, two large arms surrounded her frame in a vice like grip. She immediately let loose a series of snarls and began thrashing her body in an effort to get free, but it was of no use. Felix's hold was too strong.

Renee's eyes widened at the inhuman sounds coming from her restrained daughter and she began to back away. "W-what's going on?" she exhaled shakily.

Caius' face scrunched up in distaste at the human's whining.

"Here is what will happen," Aro began, ignoring Renee's stuttering and directing his words to an enraged Bella. "Jane, who has graciously offered to help with your training, will be using her gift on your lovely mother. It will be up to you, Isabella, to extend your shield far enough to protect her."

Felix dragged a hissing Bella to the other side of the room, putting a good twenty or so feet between her and her mother.

"Jane", Aro smiled indulgently.

That's all it took for the screams of agony to start.

Renee began to convulse on the spot, clawing at her head in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Stop!" Bella screamed. "She's only human, you'll kill her!"

The high keening sound coming from Renee grew louder, and her hands began frantically pulling at her hair, removing chunks at random in an attempt to stop the phantom pain.

"Please!"

Bella tried willing her shield to work, yet there was nothing.

Renee's voice began to crack, her screams becoming more guttural.

Bella, almost inconsolable in her desperation to save her mother was struggling to see through the dark spots clouding her vision. They were creeping in from her peripherals, staining the world a furious red. The red film obscuring her sight began to shift with her movements, almost as though it was an extra extension of her body.

Blood began to leak from Renee's nose. She had stopped screaming now, and lay curled in a small ball, in an effort to protect herself. Every now and then a tremor would run through her body like she'd been hit with a Taser.

Bella, realising that the red membrane shadowing her view was actually her shield, attempted to push it towards her mother, but was brought up short when Renee's body broke into a fit and blood began to spew from her mouth. The smell momentarily startled Felix enough to loosen his grip.

Not missing the opportunity, Bella raced towards her mother, pulling her convulsing form into her lap. Jane had finally stopped using her gift, but the damage had been done. The three brothers watched on in morbid fascination as Bella ignored her thirst and cradled the dying woman in her arms. Renee's breaths had been reduced to low gurgles as she struggled to inhale through mouthfuls of blood.

Bella's sobs echoed loudly through the large room. "Don't die, Mom… Please, don't die."

Her pleading fell on deaf ears.

Renee's body gave a final jolt, before her heart faltered its last beat.

"That was rather anti-climatic," Caius' less than thrilled voice cut in, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "She bled all over our chambers."

Bella's eyes burned with hatred as they snapped to the unfeeling king.

Marcus could have sworn he saw an unnatural gleam sweep over her iris. Before he could think on it, it was gone.

"One day," Isabella remarked lowly, a deadly calm steeling her voice. "You will have to pay for your sins. I only hope I'm there to watch you burn."

Caius' eyes narrowed at the remark.

"Bite your tongue," he hissed, "or have you forgotten your place?

"This is on you, young one," Aro cut in, indifferently. "You had the tools to save her. I must say I'm rather disappointed. I was certain we would see improvement with your gift."

Bella stood cradling her mother's damaged body in her arms, ignoring her master's lecturing tone. Her eyes stung with tears that would never fall. The events started to weigh on her and she suddenly felt so very tired. She just wanted to mourn in peace.

"Please, Master, may I take my leave?" she whispered, brokenly.

"You may, but Isabella, my patience is tiring. It would be unfortunate if I had to reassess your position in my guard."

She didn't miss the threat in his tone.

"And incase you go getting any ideas," he continued. "Just remember, Renee was not your only parent."

* * *

**Translations:**

******CATA TUMBAS - At the graves **or **Among the tombs**

**FINIS VITAE SED NON DEVOTIO - The end of life, but not of devotion**


	3. Under The Influence

**Among The Tombs**

**Chapter Two** – Under The Influence

Bella laid the stiff body of her mother onto the stone slab at the rear of the crypt before gently placing a sheer cotton sheet over her pale figure. The least she could do was provide her with a final resting place. It brought her a small amount of comfort knowing that she could always come back and visit. She refused to have her mother become just another number, tossed into the underground pits like the majority of discarded bodies her coven left to decay.

She stared down at her mother's face, lips trembling - an action that made her look remarkably vulnerable, much like the human she once was.

So many things she should have done differently.

Renee had warned her, all those years ago, that she was making a stupid decision, yet her stubborn nature prevented her from seeing reason.

She was eighteen, and she was in love.

She wished she could go back to human Bella and smack some sense into her head - her only excuse for allowing such a dreadful admirer, being a momentary lapse of sanity. All she feels now, when she stares at the pretentious face belonging to Edward Masen, is intense hatred.

As a human she'd been enthralled by his charming presence. His olden-style etiquette and sharp wit were captivating, and completely different when compared to the rest of her peers. She quickly realised, however, that his sardonic humour was nothing more than outright scorn and backhanded insults - a flaw she regrettably overlooked as a mortal.

"I'm sorry, Mom", she whispered into the empty space.

Renee could be extremely perceptive at times. She was scatterbrained, and wasn't the most reliable parent, but she had an unusual way of looking at the world, allowing her to somehow notice the little things that were otherwise overlooked. She was wary of Edward the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Clever as the Devil, that one," she had said. "And handsome too."

Bella had laughed at the time.

She knew better now.

After an immeasurable period had passed, Bella finally found the will to tear her eyes from her mother's serene face. Although the temperature underground remained neutral regardless of the time, she knew that the evening had to be drawing near.

Her mind drifted back to her previous encounter within these walls, and she found herself defiantly wandering back towards the tunnels she had been exploring hours earlier. She was smart enough to check that none of the guard members had followed her this time, especially now that she knew it was forbidden.

When she came upon the familiar painting with the Latin inscription, a sudden surge of anger filled her. She couldn't stop from reaching towards the god-like immortal dominating the image, and imagining it as the face of her master.

Without warning, she violently dug her thumb into the weak stone, smiling in satisfaction as it crumbled beneath her touch, distorting the painted figure beyond recognition. She wasn't prepared for her whole arm to accidentally fall through, meeting nothing but air on the other side.

Bella felt nervous anticipation coil inside her belly, as she leaned forward to peer through the small hole. Before her was a sealed cavern, barely large enough to fit one person. A narrow stone stairwell spiraled down into the darkness, piquing her insatiable curiosity with the endless possibilities of where it could lead. Someone had gone to a lot of effort to seal off this area, and by the looks of things, they had no intentions of returning any time soon.

Carefully removing the larger pieces of stone surrounding the gap, Bella proceeded to crawl inside the tiny space. While, the damage she had caused the structure was quite noticeable, she hardly thought it wise to add to her destruction by just barreling straight through the wall, lest she draw unwanted attention to her activities. She'd deal with fixing it up later.

The staircase travelled a further twenty feet into the earth, opening into a dank, little chamber no larger than a storage cabinet. Worn stone shelves lined the rear wall of the tiny space, containing several large antique chests that were covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Bella counted six in total.

Disappointment filled her as she stared at her findings. She wasn't sure what she was expecting - old torture devices? Ancient prophesies regarding the future of her species? Evidently, she had set herself up for disappointment. Perhaps the chests held hidden records of vampire history, or treasured keepsakes from her master's human-life? No, she decided, Aro would definitely keep such things close to his person. She wasn't sure what required such secrecy, but there was only one way to find out.

She moved towards the nearest trunk and cautiously unlatched the lid. A bewildered expression crossed her face as she stared down at what appeared to be a stone sculpture of a man's head.

Why would they go to so much trouble keeping this hidden?

Pulling the figure from its confines, she raised it to her face, studying the detail up close.

It was definitely old, that fact was abundantly clear, as she took in the outdated hairstyle and curling moustache. If she had to guess, she'd say it had been made in the medieval era, maybe earlier. She couldn't be certain though. A golden nameplate was stitched to the inside of the chest's lid, reading some obscure name that looked to be Romanian in origin.

"No chance ever pronouncing that…" Bella mumbled to herself, glancing down once more at the statue in her hands.

Without warning, a pair of onyx eyes blinked open, staring at her with an intensity that stole the air from her lungs. She gave a little screech tossing the head hastily to the ground in her surprise. It shattered on impact, decorating the floor with tiny little pieces.

"Oh, God," Bella gasped, taking a step backwards to avoid further damage.

A feeling of foreboding filled her as she realised there were still six other chests. Suddenly she wasn't so sure it was wise to continue on. She had clearly stumbled upon something that was out of her depth. Bella knew the Volturi had a penchant for cruelty, but this was beyond anything she could fathom. The scattered vampire remains at her feet had to have been here for centuries, maybe longer, to petrify into such a fragile state. She couldn't imagine anyone enduring that kind of brutal existence.

Steeling herself, she scooped the broken pieces back into their designated confinements, before reluctantly deciding to try another.

The sight that greeted her after opening the next trunk would have turned her stomach had she been mortal. A severed tongue sat propped against the silk lining of its casing, displayed like some sick sort of trophy. Bella quickly closed the lid. There was only so much she could handle in one day.

Just as she resolved to make a hasty exit, she was overcome with a sudden bout of curiosity, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. The emotion was so intense; she could barely contain herself from opening all of the chests at once. She felt like bouncing on the balls of her feet as her excitement bubbled over. Why had she considered leaving, again?

Despite her giddiness, there was still a small part of her that recognized these impulsive feelings were not her own. They felt somehow artificial, like an echo of something substantial, yet lacking in sincerity. Still, they consumed her; she didn't want to _not_ give in.

Indecision warred within her.

Which one should she open next?

Her hand sat poised above the chest resting at the end. Bella could feel the manufactured emotions within her flutter and grow as she approached it. The sensation subtly shifting from a feeling of extreme curiosity, to excited anticipation as she reached out to open the lid.

Whatever was in there – _whoever_ was in there, knew she was here and wasn't above manipulating the situation in his or her favour.

Bella felt out of control. Whatever was pulling her in this direction was obviously very powerful. She had to break its influence and leave. The thought made her anxiety flare, pushing away the fabricated emotions.

A warm sensation spread throughout her body, and she suddenly felt calm again. She could trust this thing – this person with her life. In fact, she wasn't sure what even had her questioning her feelings to begin with.

Finally, she unhooked the latch.

The first sight to greet her was a snarl of matted blonde curls. Without hesitation, Bella reached out to brush them aside.

Coal black eyes stared patiently back at her from a rugged face, arresting in its masculine beauty. Several scars littered his jawline; a general red flag among her kind, although obviously only to those who possess some semblance of self-preservation. He hadn't turned brittle like the other unfortunate occupant in trunk number one; no, this vampire had been condemned to this existence a lot more recently.

An expression of utter relief crossed his features, as he soaked in his surroundings like a blind man seeing the world for the first time. In a lot of ways he was. Ten years inside a tiny box could change a man's perspective on life, whether or not that proved to be a good thing was still up for debate.

The blonde gazed back at Bella with an unidentifiable expression, before his mouth opened to speak. Although no sound came out, she could easily make out his words.

"I need you to get me out of here."

He was clearly out of his mind.

Just as she started to say as much, that forged feeling of trust crept back up on her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Stop that! Whatever it is you're doing, just stop."

The sensation retreated a little, but she could still feel it lingering beneath her more dominant emotions. The strange vampire didn't seem apologetic at all for his manipulations, and she supposed he shouldn't be. In his eyes, she was the enemy.

"Look, I don't know you from Adam," said Bella irritably. "And if by some miracle you actually convinced me to help you, it could very well mean my head on the chopping block. My master's are not the forgiving type."

The blonde's face turned dangerous at the mention of the word, _'master's'_, invoking a small twinge of fear from the immortal. Bella had no doubt that had his voice box been intact, the sounds he'd be letting loose would be nothing short of terrifying.

"You must have offended the kings pretty badly to end up here. I don't even know where your body is."

The blonde bared his teeth in obvious fury before mouthing the word, '_burned'. _

"Then why…" Bella started, only to stop short as a brief wave of pain bowled through her system. It was only momentary, but it was enough to make her understand - This man had been severely wronged.

He was ready to end it all.

"You want to die on your own terms," she whispered, staring down at his expressionless face. His eyes, however spoke volumes.

A brief moment of understanding passed between the two before she finally turned away.

"Okay," Bella declared, after a beat. "I'll help you, but you have to promise not to do that thing with my emotions, deal?"

She took his silence as acceptance.

"I'm going to close the chest, now."

And once again, he was submerged in darkness.

* * *

It was easier than she expected removing the chest from the tombs, as there were several exits leading outside of the city. While Bella didn't see her master's logic in keeping the trunks hidden from close quarters, she wasn't surprised. She couldn't imagine the type of information one could glean by unwittingly overhearing all the conversation that went on between Volturi walls.

With the trunk secured tightly under one arm, Bella knew she wouldn't be safe as long as she remained within the walls of Volterra. She decided her best course of action was to travel over water. It was important that nobody followed her scent. At least this way, should she be tracked, it would only lead to the shoreline.

Without further thought, Bella set off towards the town of Piombino, with Elba Island in mind. When she had first arrived in Italy, she would visit the island often as a break away from Volterra. She could never travel too far without evoking the wrath of her master, so it had been a welcome retreat away from the realities of her new life.

By now a blanket of darkness had fallen over the Tuscan landscape, providing a perfect cover for things that go bump in the night. Nobody noticed the petite figure slip gracefully into the ocean without causing even the slightest of ripples. Bella was fast on land, but in the water she truly thrived. It had barely been ten minutes before she was arriving at her destination.

A series of undersea caves lined the shoreline of Elba linking to an underground network of abandoned iron mines that had been deserted for close to fifty years. Time had transformed these man-made tunnels into hidden spaces of grandeur, concealed from the public eye.

Bella propped the trunk up on a flat rock, and proceeded to open the cover.

"Sorry," she said, taking in the blonde's soggy appearance. "I didn't want anyone tracking my scent."

If he was fazed, it didn't show. Instead, his eyes catalogued their surrounding as though he were committing every detail to memory. For the first time since their meeting, a miniscule smile graced his lips. He was free.

"Thank you," he finally mouthed, with all the sincerity he could muster. Bella felt it, lapping against the outskirts of her emotions.

"You're welcome," she replied softly.

The two sat in silence for a while, soaking in the tranquil atmosphere, and Bella found herself questioning what sort of person she was.

On one hand, she felt cowardly - afraid that the consequences of her actions could inadvertently lead to her death; but on the other, she was considering something that, quite frankly, had her wondering about her mental stability.

Being a member of the Volturi Guard did not come without its casualties. Bella had seen many of her kind return from missions with severe injuries, sometimes even missing limbs. If the vampire in question was considered expendable, the kings would have them put down, like a lame horse. Indecently, this was not the case for those of high ranking.

The most memorable occasion for Bella, perhaps, was when the witch twins arrived back from a mission, carrying the severed head of Demetri. A confrontation had gone terribly wrong, resulting in the charred remains of his body. It was all kept very hush-hush, without most realising anything had even happened. All Bella knew was that three days later, Demetri was sporting a brand new body as if nothing had ever occurred.

Vampires had tried in the past, of course, to reconstruct limbs using human appendages, but never with any real success. There was a way, though, one that the kings were privy to, and Bella thought she knew what it was.

"There's something I need to do," she exclaimed suddenly, before disappearing with a flourish into the water.

If life had taught Bella anything, it was that every decision had a consequence. In the past she had taken too many of them for granted. Now it was time to start making the right choices. Bella already knew she was incapable of lighting the fire resulting in Jasper's death. She only had one other option.

She stared down at the terrified human constrained in her arms, before dragging his struggling body back to the cave.

Frantic eye's darted around the space in terror, widening when they landed on the decapitated head propped against the rock.

Bella spared him a glance, before exposing the man's neck.

"I hope you're ready for this."

And then she tore his head clean from his body.


	4. Monster

**Among The Tombs**

**Chapter Three** – Monster

"Where have you been?" Edward scolded, as Bella entered their shared chambers.

"Out," was all she offered. The last thing she wanted to do was actually engage him in conversation. She was hoping to avoid him all together.

"_Out, _is not an answer. You're my responsibility. How am I supposed to monitor your transition into this life if you're never in my sights! Your actions affect the both of us, or have you forgotten that?"

"Oh please," Bella replied scathingly. "_My_ actions? What about _your_ actions? Let's talk about that for a while shall we?"

Bella was furious. After dealing with the number of issues piled on her over the last twenty-four hours, she wasn't about to let Edward add to that stack. He had a way of turning the simplest things into a challenge. It was all so draining. When he went to interrupt her, she just about exploded in his face.

"My mother is dead!" she snapped. "All because a spoiled, pathetic little boy, trapped in the body of an immortal, decided he wanted a new toy! And you _actually_ expect me to love you!" She let out a dark laugh. "I hate you! I picture you burning almost every time I see your arrogant face! It's the only thing that brings a small amount of joy to this forsaken half-life I've been forced into!"

Her tirade was cut off with a sharp sting against her face that sent her barreling into the bookcase across the room.

Edward's growl was ferocious as he stalked towards her with his hand still raised.

"You should be thanking me!" His voice was deadly. "How easily I could have taken your life… yet you live."

"Don't flatter yourself," scoffed Bella, resting a hand against the outpour of venom leaking from the fissure beside her lip. "You and I both know that the only reason I'm here is because Master Aro thought I'd be some all-mighty shield. So where is it, huh?" She let out a sardonic chuckle as she stared at her sire. "All that time wasted luring the poor unsuspecting human into the monster's lair, only for it all to backfire!"

Edward roared, wrapping a hand tightly into Bella's hair and roughly pulling her head to the side. She felt his teeth, poised against her throat.

"Go on, Edward, do it. We both know you'd be doing me a favour."

Edward remained frozen in his position, almost as though he was trying to regain his bearings. Finally after a short period, he came to his senses and released Bella before dramatically turning away.

"Why can't you just love me?" His voice still sounded snooty, but Bella could detect the hurt underneath. "If you just loved me like you were supposed to–, " he trailed off.

"How could I Edward? You used me. You pretended to love me, and even made me love you back," her voice broke. "When all along it was just some sick plan to recruit me for my gift."

"I wasn't pretending. I did love you. I _do_ love you."

"Look around you, Edward!" said Bella, angrily, gesturing towards her battered face and broken bookcase. "You don't even know what love is. You were just in love with the idea of meek little human-Bella following your every whim. Well, guess what? I'm not human anymore, and I'm _definitely_ not the weak little pushover you thought I'd be."

"I don't think you're weak. One of the things that drew me to you was your fire – apart from your silent mind, of course. You were made for me. Why can't you see that?"

"I could never love you, Edward. You made sure of that the moment you ended my mortal life," she said, turning from her position amongst the fallen books.

Edward didn't stop her as she stormed from the room. He was feeling frustrated with himself. In some sick way, Edward really did love Bella. He'd come across her alluring scent in the United States while he was on a mission for Master Caius. There had been word from wandering nomads about a pack of werewolves residing in a small town in Washington. He was sent, along with Jane and Alec, to glean information from the town members and destroy any possible threats. Suffice it to say, there _were_ werewolves in Washington, and they were most certainly dealt with accordingly.

It was while Edward was tracking the scent of one of the mongrel's that he first encountered Bella. One of the trails had led right back to a dreary little house along the outskirts of the nearby logging town, Forks. The thing had even been inside. Edward could only presume it was somehow acquainted with these humans. He decided his best form of action was to wait around for a while and gather what he could from their minds. If they were some how involved with the beasts he would end them.

It was to Edward's extreme frustration that one of the humans inside appeared to be immune to his gift. He could clearly hear two heartbeats, and smell two uniquely different scents, yet there was only one set of thoughts. At first he thought one of them must be mentally impaired, but upon closer inspection he noticed that the girl – the culprit with the silent mind; was actually rather intelligent. She stood at the kitchen stove, spatula in one hand and a paperback copy of Mansfield Park in the other, chatting idly with her father in between reading chapters. There was no mental narration of the book she was reading, or any errant thoughts regarding her day; not so much as a whisper came from the mind of Isabella Swan.

That was the beginning of Edward's obsession. He followed her for three days after that, claiming to his fellow guard members that she needed monitoring due to her involvement with the wolves. As it turned out, Bella actually had nothing to do with them. She had purchased a vehicle from one of the mutts, but that was the extent of her involvement. It was only after Jane confronted Edward regarding his odd behavior that he finally admitted he couldn't read her mind. That was all it took to start the ball rolling.

"If she is a mental shield, as I predict she may be, it is important we gain her trust." Aro had said. "We cannot be certain that Chelsea's gift will work on her, so I am counting on you to make her come along quietly. Do not disappoint me, Edward."

Edward drew himself from his thoughts and moved towards the broken bookcase, righting it as best he could. He was feeling sorry for himself. He knew he wasn't very likable, as far as personalities went. He had heard it in enough minds to see the truth of their opinions; still, they were all so ignorant to his plight. None of them really understood just how hard it was for him to maintain a relationship knowing a person's every thought. Most weren't even willing to get close enough to form a bond with him. For the most part Edward preferred it that way. He could barely stand the depraved things running through most people's heads. Bella, however, had been a breath of fresh air. She was the first person Edward actually put any effort into knowing. Foolishly, he thought things would change with her in the picture – and for a while they had. Too bad she eventually came to see him for the monster he was.

When he had placed the last book on the shelf, Edward stood back to survey his work.

Something was missing.

His eyes ran over the spines, as he mentally checked off all those accounted for.

It wasn't unlike Bella to randomly pick something out to read, so Edward didn't think too much on it. He knew she still had a fair way to go before she finished all the books in his collection. Her choices, however, often left a lot to be desired.

He looked to the spot on the shelf where his sire's journal was absent and shook his head. Out of everything she could have chosen, she settles on the scientific ramblings of a madman. He would never understand what went on in her head. That's what he loved so much about her.

* * *

Bella tucked the journal of Carlisle Cullen into the pocket of her robes as she made her way outside the city walls. As it was, she had already wasted enough time away from the island. She wasn't completely comfortable leaving a burning vampire to fend for himself, should he be discovered.

And burning he was.

Nobody heard the guttural yells ringing through the abandoned mine shaft, echoing like a macabre ode to his agony. Jasper's infallible mind could easily recall every last detail of his transformation from human to vampire, yet somehow it still didn't prepare him for the torture of enduring it a second time. He wasn't sure why the pain seemed significantly stronger, settling on the theory that perhaps his brain was simply more equipped with recognizing it. A vampires mind processed things at an unbelievable pace. Despite all he was going through, his capacity to think and analyze had not been hindered at all.

Jasper wasn't sure what to make of his circumstances. This was beyond anything he had ever expected. Reluctant as he was to admit it now, a small part of himself had come to accept his eventual demise. His first few years of imprisonment had been spent either longing for his mate or violently planning the Volturi's death. He had been lost in his head for a long time doing little else but speculate a way to escape his confines and exact his revenge. Eventually, as time passed, he was forced to admit the hopelessness of his situation. Prideful as he was to hold onto the idea of escape, his chances were looking more and more bleak as the years continued on. He wanted to join his mate. It was hard not to be swallowed by despair.

When he had felt Bella's presence lingering around the tunnels of his prison, he had first thought to use her as a means to get a message to his venom brother, Peter, before having her grant his true death. He was surprised she noticed the influence he held over her emotions. Jasper's gift was very subtle. The beauty of it being that the recipricant generally didn't realise that they had been manipulated until it was too late. He was aware that his time in confinement had considerably enhanced his ability; perhaps he had to work on toning it down to avoid further mishaps.

The soft whoosh of water could be heard from beyond the cave's walls, and Jasper recognized it as the sound of the cloaked woman returning through the underwater passage.

"Your voice-box has been repaired," said Bella, as she stood on the rocky bank, wringing the water from her long hair. It was more a statement than a question.

Jasper managed a jerky nod of his head through grunts of pain.

For the first twelve hours of his change, his burn had been sectioned off to the vicinity of his head, as the venom had yet to repair the receptors that linked mind to body. It was unnerving for him to finally have control over his limbs again – well, not _his_ limbs per se, though he supposed they were now. He had immediately started cataloguing everything he could the moment he started functioning again.

His new body felt foreign.

He was shorter by two inches; no longer towering at six foot, four, and his physique wasn't as wiry as it had once been. While he had always been leonine in build, his new figure was slightly broader giving him a more muscular appearance. A small splattering of blonde hair ran down from his navel underneath his shorts and for a moment he wondered how odd that would look had the body belonged to someone with dark hair. His voice was different too. He had yet to speak any real words but the differences were there. It was huskier somehow, not as smooth as it had once been, but similar in depth. The biggest change however, was the loss of his scars. The once rough planes of his neck and chest were now smooth and completely unflawed.

He didn't like it.

Jasper had spent a large portion of his life battling for survival. While his scars were a gruesome reminder of all he had been through, they were _his_. Badges to be worn with pride. Evidence of a life he had overcome. He felt like he had lost a part of his identity.

But, he was still alive.

At least, he had that to be grateful for.

Jasper hadn't understood what was happening when Bella had dragged the frightened human into the cave. For a moment he had thought her cruel enough to feed in front of him. He may have survived the last few years as nothing more than a head, but his thirst had never lessened. It was maddening.

When she had torn the human's head from his body, Jasper had finally understood what she was attempting to do. Though he commended her efforts, he knew it simply wasn't possible. A vampire could not regenerate new limbs – or on his part, a whole new body. Their venom treated the human appendage as a foreign object. He had seen Maria try it many times with injured members of her army, all to no avail. That's why he was completely unprepared when the burn started.

"How–," Jasper grunted through the pain. "How is this possible?"

Bella waved the little black journal in the air.

"This belonged to the sire of… well, the sire of my sire, as confusing as that sounds. He used to do experiments for the Volturi. He had a lot of theories, this being one of them," she replied, motioning to his strained form.

"Had?"

"That's right – _had_. He went missing over forty years ago. Three guesses to what really happened. It's never spoken out loud, of course, but we all know that when Aro wants someone to disappear, they disappear. The Volturi tried to pass him off as crazy, which is doubtful, especially after reading this. My bet is he stumbled upon some information that Aro decided to keep to himself."

"Aro? Not, Master Aro?" Jasper enquired, his jab coming up short as a painful growl slipped involuntarily from his throat.

"Sorry," said Bella, contritely. "This probably isn't the best time to be having a conversation."

"No," he cut in, "Just keep talking. It helps keep me from focusing on the pain."

"Very well," said Bella. After a beat of silence she continued. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself. Anything. Just keep talking."

"Okay, well… I'm relatively new to this life, I guess. I was turned at eighteen and have only been immortal for a little over three years." She stopped, at a loss for words. Talking about herself made her uncomfortable.

So young, he thought to himself.

"Keep going."

"I suppose you could say I was quite stupid as a mortal; I pretty much walked straight into this life, head first. I was…" she took a deep breath, "I fell in love with another vampire, while I was human unaware of the ramifications of my actions."

"A vampire courted you as a human?" asked Jasper, incredulously.

"I know _now_ how crazy that sounds – they're food; but at the time, I thought he loved me. Like I said, _stupid_." She shook her head in a very human-like gesture. "Turns out he was a scout for the Volturi recruiting me for my gift."

"You're gifted?" Bella nodded her head.

"But why go to all the trouble–"

"I'm a mental shield." She started. "None of their abilities have any effect on me what so ever."

Jasper's eyes widened in understanding, before a speculative expression crossed his features.

"Jane?"

She shook her head, no. "None of them."

If he weren't in so much pain, he would let out a low whistle. "That's a mighty powerful gift you got yourself there."

"Says you," she retorted. "What was that thing you were doing with my emotions?"

Jasper was silent for a beat, not used to discussing things so openly with a stranger. There was a small part of him that wondered why Bella had gone to the trouble to help him escape, and it made him wary. He wasn't one to trust easily. There was something about Bella that put him at ease, though. Perhaps it was the open honesty of her emotions, or the underlying hurt she kept buried, similar to his own. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm what you would call an empath," he finally admitted. "I can feel and control the emotions of those around me."

"I thought as much. That must be… tiring, feeling everything."

He was surprised by her insight. There weren't many that considered the negative aspects of his gift. Most were mainly awed or in some cases jealous of the power he could wield.

"It was not easily mastered," he confessed, letting out a low hiss as the venom continued to course through his body. "It was very hard in the beginning not to be consumed by it all. I find that my moods are often dependent on those around me. I'd like to think that after one hundred and fifty years as an immortal, I have better control over it now, but it will forever be a challenge."

"One hundred and fifty years! Oh god, is that how long you spent in those tombs?" she asked, appalled.

"No, only ten." His voice took on a frightening tone. "And I intend on making the Volturi suffer greatly for it. My loss will not go unaccounted for."

The low rumble that slipped from his lips had nothing to do with the pain he was enduring, and Bella wondered if maybe he had lost something more important than just years.

They lapsed into silence for a while after that, the void being filled by Jasper's sporadic grunts and growls. Occasionally they would share small talk about each other's lives, careful to steer the topic away from anything too personal.

"I have to leave soon." Bella finally spoke. "Otherwise Aro will send someone out to look for me."

Jasper felt like he should say something, but chose to keep his mouth shut instead, afraid of appearing untoward by requesting she stay. Realistically he knew that she had to go back. Any suspicion on her whereabouts could bring unwanted attention. Still, he was enjoying her company a lot more than he expected. It was nice to be in her calming presence after being alone for so long.

"Will you come back?" he reluctantly asked.

Bella smiled and squeezed his hand slightly, creating a tingling sensation of warmth that settled into his palm.

"You can count on it."


	5. Death Incarnate

**Among The Tombs **

**Chapter Four**** – **Death Incarnate

"Welcome, welcome!" Aro's voice rang out, addressing the large group of tourists, shuffling their feet uncomfortably against the decorative marble floor.

Bella could smell the adrenalin coursing through their veins as they surveyed the room before them, heightening the heady scent of thick blood that was overpowering her senses.

Their fear was delicious.

Like lambs led to the slaughter, the humans had been brought into what the Volturi referred to as their feeding quarters. It was an ornately decorated room donning billowing drapes and ostentatious artwork that dated back well before the renaissance era. Four large stone pillars dominated the space, forming an elegant arch against the vaulted ceilings that were lined with amazing filigree detail. There was so much to look at that the humans never noticed the run-off draining system beneath their feet until it was much too late.

Bella's eyes locked on to the pulsing artery of a middle-aged man who was clutching his teenage daughter close to his side. She could see it tapping in rhythm to his erratic heartbeat. It was mesmerizing. She wanted to take him and suck the life from his veins, and perhaps gain back the one she had lost. It didn't work like that, though. Surrendering to her nature tended to push her humanity further away, not bring it closer. She was a walking contradiction. It should bother her more, but it didn't.

Aro continued to drone on, delivering his usual spiel to the unsuspecting morsels of temptation, but Bella was paying him no mind. Her focus had shifted to fellow coven member, Heidi, who was staring at her intended kill with a look of pure hunger on her face. An involuntary snarl slipped from between her lips causing the mounted tension between the humans in the room to reach a fevered peak.

Just as one of the women let out a high-pitched whine, Aro finally announced for the feeding to begin.

There was not a moment of hesitation. Bella lunged straight for the middle-aged man with the tasty smelling blood, colliding roughly with Heidi who had the same idea. The man's daughter had started scrambling towards the farthest corner of the room, only to be jerked back roughly by Demetri who grabbed a hold of her hair before sinking his teeth deep into her neck. The snap of her bones echoed loudly amidst the symphony of horror sounding through the large space.

Bella hissed threateningly at Heidi, having gotten to the man first, and tucked him close behind her as she backed towards one of the pillars. Heidi circled her a few times, menacingly, before letting out an agitated growl and finally flitting away to find another.

The absolute pleasure that shuddered through Bella's system as the sweet ambrosia touched her tongue had her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure. Her pulls were greedy and deep. She was unwilling to let a single drop go to waste – his warmth filled her. She loved the feeling. It was her favourite part. For just a moment everything ceased to exist and she was at peace.

The human's heart began to slow to a stop breaking her stupor, and her eyes unwillingly flicked up to meet Edward's. The look he was giving her was scorching. It wasn't unusual for the act of feeding to bring out _other_ animalistic urges.

Unable to help herself, Bella smiled coyly at him.

When a slow smirk began to spread across Edward's face she raised her hand as if to motion him towards her in a come hither motion…

Before abruptly flipping him the bird.

He wasn't smiling anymore.

Blood, to Bella, was one of the best parts of being immortal. She could remember liking certain foods as a human, but there had never been this all-consuming urge to indulge. It truly was an addiction; one that she refused to feel guilty for. Despite having a father that was still human, Bella found it surprisingly easy to separate the part of her that cared. It all seemed pretty black and white to her. Blood was her natural food source, and she had to eat.

Licking the left over drops from her fingers, she moves past Felix on her way out.

"_Merda!_ I missed the feed!" he growled in frustration.

She paid him no mind and continued walking, catching the tail end of his conversation with Demetri. They were ribbing each other about having to hunt like _real _predators, arguing over who would do the better job.

Male pride, it appeared, was common in every species.

Deciding to slip out unnoticed before anyone had a chance to stop her, Bella made her way outside of Volterra and towards the familiar Italian coastline that she had become so acquainted with of late. She was concerned about Jasper. He would be nearing the end of his change soon, and they needed to discuss his next course of action. He would need to keep a low profile once he returned home, lest news of his escape reach the ears of her masters. Reluctant as she was to believe that he would intentionally cause her danger, she wasn't naïve enough to think he would go out of his way to help her if it didn't somehow benefit him in the long run. Vampires were selfish like that.

Bella knew that Jasper was in two minds regarding his opinion of her. Sometimes between his bouts of pain, she would catch him studying her, like some sort of foreign species that he wanted to dissect. He was grateful to her - of that much she was certain; and on some level she knew he enjoyed her company, but there was a wariness to the way he held himself in her presence. He didn't trust her, and she wondered if maybe it should be the other way around.

The Tuscan sun sat high in the cloudless sky as Bella approached the bustling shoreline. The humans were out in droves, making the most of the perfect weather. Sailboats dotted the crystalline ocean; families were walking their dogs. All were going about their day, oblivious to the fact that only thirty miles away, masses of people had just been massacred in the name of blood.

Bella made sure to stick to the shadows, careful not to draw attention to herself. The sun had a rather noticeable effect on her skin; drawing mortals to her kind like a shining beacon – quite literally. Even with the weather against her, she made it to the water with little hassle.

Before long she was touching down on the familiar rocky bank of the underground cavern, her wet cloak clinging annoyingly to her ankles as she attempted to free herself of the item. Expecting to be greeted with the crescendo of Japer's agonizing sounds, she was surprised to be met only with silence. The space that once held the vampire's prone form was empty, leaving nothing but a lingering scent that was already hours old.

Bella couldn't stop the bitter emotions from rising. Had he seriously just left without so much as a thank you? Realistically, there was nothing making him stay, she knew this. But she had put her life on the line for him. She expected… well, something.

Rationally, she knew she couldn't fault him. Had it been her trapped underneath Volterra for all those years, she'd be covering as much ground as possible to distance herself. It would be the logical thing to do. Still, she couldn't deny the hurt she felt over his abrupt departure.

The gentle rippling of the water alerted Bella to the fact that she was no longer alone. She was immediately filled with relief as she spun to greet the missing vampire, only realizing too late that the scent was all wrong. The immortal blocking her exit definitely wasn't Jasper.

Fear overtook her senses at the sight of Felix looming by the waters edge, his nostrils flared as he surveyed the area before him.

"What is this treachery?" he hissed, eyes narrowed as he inched closer to Bella.

"What are you doing h–" Bella began to ask, before suddenly finding herself face down against the gritty cave's surface, with both her arms braced behind her back. She let out a high-pitched wail as a sickening snap echoed through the space, resulting in a severed limb that hung uselessly from the remaining ligament in her shoulder.

"Do you think I can not smell him?" he spat through gritted teeth. "His scent is all over this place."

"I don't –"

"SILENCE!" he roared. "You know the rules! A request must be given to the masters by any unknown vampire wishing to travel through Volturi territory. I could end you for this."

Bella tried not to panic through the pain of her torn appendage. She had no doubt that Felix had already reached the conclusion that she was consorting with the enemy, even though Jasper's scent seemed unfamiliar to him.

Felix took his job in the Volturi guard very seriously, despite the laidback way he often held himself. Loyalty to his masters was something he gave freely, and he certainly wasn't above using any means necessary to enforce their rule. He had always been wary of Bella; unsettled by the disharmony she brought to the methodical order of their coven. He was a creature of habit, and Bella brought about a change that had him anxious for all the wrong reasons.

"You can't kill me," Bella gasped, her venom dribbling from her lips, pooling against the side of her face. "Master Aro wants a shield."

"I'm not going to kill you. Our kings can decide your fate."

The scream that tore from Bella's throat as Felix removed her remaining arm was deafening. She tried to scramble from his colossal form, but couldn't gain enough traction with just her legs. Her left arm was tossed casually to the side like last weeks garbage.

Felix had just wrapped his hand tightly in her hair, when she found herself unceremoniously tossed across the other side of the cavern. It had all transpired so quickly that Bella barely had time to fathom what had happened – until her eyes fell on Jasper's lethal form.

The blonde stood at the center of the cave, liquid black eyes fixed firmly on Felix's terrified face. He held the giant vampire elevated by his throat – raw power and ruthless poise all rolled into one.

He was death incarnate.

Bella instinctually found herself shuffling backwards. She had never seen a vampire more chilling.

Jasper had almost forgotten what it felt like – this all-consuming rage – the need to rip, shred, kill, maim. He wanted to wring and twist and burn this vampire before him, until nothing remained inside, then replace it all with every ounce of hate and anguish that had plagued his heart for the last ten years. He wanted him to drown in the darkness that had consumed his soul after the loss of his mate – the darkness that this vampire played a part in creating.

"Impossible," Felix choked, staring into the eyes of his reaper. "I watched you burn."

"Start a fire," Jasper's emotionless voice rang out. His flat-black eyes remained trained on Felix, although Bella knew it was actually her he was addressing.

For a moment she was too afraid to move, until he turned those unnerving eyes towards her and bared his teeth. This wasn't the same vampire she had been conversing with just yesterday. This was a demon.

Although she had trouble working with only one injured arm, she still did as he asked, backing away from the dancing flames as he approached.

Bella watched on in horror, as Jasper's teeth sliced through Felix like butter, his sickly-sweet venom spewing out in streams around the blonde. He was taking great pleasure in inflicting as much pain as possible, drawing sounds from the over-sized immortal that Bella would never have imagined him making. It sent a phantom shiver down her spine.

_Who was this vampire?_

Jasper threw the heavy pieces of Felix's mutilated body into the flames, his expression stoic as it crackled and spat in glee while consuming the highly flammable body parts. He made sure that the vampire's remaining head watched the whole ordeal. The glow of the fire reflecting eerily against Felix's tortured face would not be an image that Bella forgot any time soon.

Minutes had passed. The fire had all but erased any remnants of lingering vampire appendages, yet Jasper still remained stock still, staring into the flames like they held life's answers. Bella wanted to move, but after the carnage she had just witnessed was reluctant to do so.

"Jasper," she finally whispered. The blonde's eyes snapped to her own, and he let out a low hiss. He made no move towards her, however, giving her the confidence to try again. "Jasper, you need to burn his head."

As if finally coming back to himself, Jasper stared down at the severed head clenched in his hand. "No," he murmured. "It's coming with me."

"You can't. As long as his head still remains, Demetri can track his location. You need to burn it."

"I said he's coming with me!" Jasper growled.

"Okay." Bella amended quietly, cowering away from the angered vampire.

Jasper sighed at her reaction. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"I won't hurt you Bella," he said softly, sincerity shining through his voice. "I swear it. You don't ever have to fear me." He extended his palm out to help her from the ground, and she reluctantly took it, marveling at how those seasoned hands could reap such havoc one moment, and be so tender the next. "Here, let me help with that," he said gently, gesturing towards the detached limb she had clutched to her chest.

Bella winced as she felt the sinewy muscle knit back together. Jasper had knelt down beside her and began to softly rub her shoulder joint to help the healing along. He seemed a lot calmer now. She had no doubt that were she still human, a deep blush would be gracing her features at his close proximity.

"Thank you," she whispered, her warm breath fanning across the side of his neck. He thought she smelled amazing. Not overly sweet like other females of their kind, but subtle, and just a little bit spicy.

"Your welcome," he replied just as quietly, before abruptly standing to give her more space.

After a moment of silence he continued to speak.

"I think you should come with me. You're worried about the aftermath of Felix's death. I can feel it in your emotions. If you come with me, you won't have to worry about the fallout."

"I can't," said Bella brokenly.

"Why not? What's holding you back?"

"I'm only three years into this life, Jasper. I still have friends and family – living, breathing family. The Volturi would butcher the lot of them in a heartbeat if I disappear. I won't have that on my conscious."

Jasper considered her dilemma for a moment.

"We can relocate them. There are always options."

"I can't risk their lives."

"You already are. As long as the Volturi are aware of their location, they will always be used as leverage."

A deep pang bloomed in Bella's chest as she thought about her mother. He was right. She knew he was, but she was afraid. If she did this – if she left Volterra, she would be running for the rest of her existence. But she would be free.

She knew what she had to do.

"Alright. I'll come with you."

She hoped she was making the right decision.


End file.
